The Random Psyco Visitor
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Renge has an apprentace! What craziness does SHE have to offer? DRABBLE- Complete


This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, eighth published is a fun comedy story so I like doing those in script-form so . . .DEAL WITH IT!! Enjoy!! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The Host Club was in Music Room 3, waiting for the girls of the day. Today's Theme: Pokemon. Tamaki was Jolteon, Kyouya was Weevile Honey was Pikachu Mori was Absoul, Hikaru was Plussum, Kaoru was Minum Haruhi wasTeddyursa (Their a little weird, I know. .)

Tamaki: OH YOU LOOK SO CUTE HARUHI!! THAT TEDDYURSA DEFINETLY FITS YOU!!

Haruhi: Then why do I not feel right? This is stupid -.-

Hikaru grabs Kaoru's chin

Hikaru: Kaoru, You look so cute I could do some very naughty things . . .

Kaoru: Stop it Hikaru or I'll have to electricute you!!

???: Finally!!

Electricution of a machine, and revolving floor are seen . . .But it isn't just Renge, A second girl is seen. She is about twelve wearing a hat with bunny ears with black shoulder lengthh hair with one green eye one blue eye wearing a white dress with white stockings and white boots and gloves.

Haruhi: Who's she?

???: An evil little girl!! I told all the girls that you all got food poisoning and couldn't work today. My name is Nyu!!

Tamaki gasps

Tamaki: You ARE evil!!

Nyu: Renge told me about you guys. You wanna know what I think? You're all very unique people but you need to tell people about that uniqueness!! YOU NEED THEME SONGS!!

Host Club: Theme songs?

Renge: Yes!! This will DEFINETLY help your image!! As manager I'm requiring this of you!!

Mori: I don't sing.

Nyu: Heh, No one is escaping!! BWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

All of a sudden, bunnies and penguins with AK-47s blocked all of the doors.

Nyu: OK!! Let's get started!! You're going to take turns researching and finding songs that must meet our aprooval and then you will sing your theme songs tomorrow.

They do this and are there till eight. The next day . . .

Nyu: OK Ladies!! The moment you've all been waiting for: The Ouran High School Host Club Theme Song Concert!!

The girls cheer.

Nyu: First up is Tamaki!!

Tamaki walks up.

Tamaki: This is for all of the beutiful ladies out there!!

**Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo number five.**

Verse 1

One, two, three, four, five, everybody in the car so come on let's ride.....

To the liquor store around the corner.

The boys say they want some gin and juice but I really don't wanna.

Beerbust like I had last week.

I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap.

I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita.

And as I continue, you know they're getting sweeter.

So what can I do? I really beg you my Lord.

To me flirting is just like a sport.

Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it.

Please set it in the trumpet.

Chorus

A little bit of Monica in my life,

A little bit of Erica by my side.

A little bit of Rita's all I need,

A little bit of Tina's all I see.

A little bit of Sandra in the sun,

A little bit of Mary all night long.

A little bit of Jessica here I am,

A little bit of you makes me your man!!!!!!!!

Mambo number five.

Verse 2

Jump up and down and move it all around.

Shake your head to the sound, put your hands on the ground.

Take one step left and one step right.

One to the front and one to the side.

Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice

And if it look like this then you're doing it right.

Chorus

A little bit of Monica in my life,

A little bit of Erica by my side.

A little bit of Rita's all I need,

A little bit of Tina's all I see.

A little bit of Sandra in the sun,

A little bit of Mary all night long.

A little bit of Jessica here I am,

A little bit of you makes me your man!!!!!!!!

Bridge

Trumpet, the trumpet.

Mambo number five, ha, ha, ha.

Chorus

A little bit of Monica in my life,

A little bit of Erica by my side.

A little bit of Rita's all I need,

A little bit of Tina's all I see.

A little bit of Sandra in the sun,

A little bit of Mary all night long.

A little bit of Jessica here I am,

A little bit of you makes me your man!!!!!!!!

Outro

I do all to fall in love with a girl like you.

Cause you can't run and you can't hide.

You and me gonna touch the sky.

Mambo number five. - Mambo Number 5 By: Lou Bega

All of the girls had heart eyes and Fangirl screaming

Nyu: OK!! Now for Kyouya!!

Kyouya:

**We are living in search of  
The american dream  
Based on the almighty dollar  
Oh! How we wheel, deal and scheme  
Pray to God you get your share  
There's no rainbow it's not there - No oh! oh!**

We're all stealing and cheating  
Work yourself 'til you bleed  
This is the way of the dollar  
No one is immune to the greed  
Pray to God you get your share  
No pot of gold it's not there - No oh! oh!

For greed we live  
In need we die  
Your life's a circle  
We live and die for something that we'll never have  
For greed!

Solo

For greed you live  
In need you die  
Your life's a circle  
You live and die for something that you'll never have  
For greed! For greed! For greed!- Greed by Toxik (A/N: Yeah, I know, Not a very good choice but it's all I could find . . .

Fangirls scream just because they saw Kyouya.

Nyu: Now we have . . .THE TWINS!!

Hikaru and Kaoru come up.

Hikaru:

**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**

Ooooh...

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

(Both)  
**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Oooh, oooh...  
Kaoru:  
**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling**

Hey, yeah!

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe  
  
Both::  
**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
  
Hikaru: **And it's draining all of me  
**Kauru: **Oh they find it hard to believe **  
Both:** I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

**  
**Both:  
**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love - Bleeding Love By: Leona Lewis

The fangirls SCREAMED!!

Nyu: Now it is . . .KASANODA!!

Kasanoda walks up.

Kasanoda:

**I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this ****song****  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long**

oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
puppy dogs and **sugar**** frogs and kittens, baby ****teeth****  
watch out all you ****mothers****, I'm happy as hardcore  
happy as a ****coupon**** for a $20 whore**

I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
happy, good, anger, bad, that's my **philosophy******

Spoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.

I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
but if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out

I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am...

Spoken: I'm Outta Here! Screw You! The Happy Song By Liam Lynch

Everyone got scared . . .Yeah.

Nyu: OK . . . Next is . . . MORI!!

Mori: : I hate you.

He walks up.

Mori: Mitsukuni, This is for you.

**You've been such a good friend,  
I've know you since I don't know when,  
Weve got lots of friends and birthdays,  
Come and go,  
Even though we've never said it,  
There's something that the two of us both know,**

**Together forever,  
No matter how long,  
From now until the end of time,  
Well be to together,  
And you can be sure,  
That forever in a day,  
Thats how long we'll stay,  
Together and forever more.**

**Always gone that extra mile,  
Even in the good and bad times,  
You will see.  
From now until our journeys end,  
You know you can always count on me**

**Together forever,  
No matter how long,  
From now until the end of time,  
Well be to together,  
And you can be sure,  
That forever in a day,  
Thats how long we'll stay,  
Together and forever more.**

**No matter where our destiny leads,  
Ill be there for you,  
always come through,  
and that you can belive.**

**Together forever,  
No matter how long,  
From now until the end of time,  
Well be to together,  
And you can be sure,  
That forever in a day,  
Thats how long we'll stay,  
Together and forever more**- Together Forever- Pokemon

Fangirls: KAWAII!!

Nyu: Now it's Hunny's turn!!

Hunny bounces up, Hugs Mori on his way and sings:

**Whoaaa!  
Everybody In The World Likes Chocolate  
Oooh, We Love It!  
Oh, It Makes You Happy  
Yeah, It Gets You Sexy  
It Makes You Fat But We Don't Care About That...  
Come On!**

Un, Dos,  
Un, Dos, Tres

Mama She Says Roly Poly,  
Papa He Says Holy Moly  
Everybody Wants A Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
All The Girls Want Candy Candy,  
All The Boys Get Randy Randy  
Everybody Want A Chocolate

C'mon, A Choco Choco - Clap Clap  
A Choco Choco - Slap Slap  
Everybody Say A Chocolate  
A Choco Choco - Clap Clap  
A Choco Choco - Slap Slap  
Everybody Say A Chocolate

Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Un, Dos, Tres

Mama She Says Roly Poly,  
Papa He Says Holy Moly  
Everybody Wants A Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
All The Girls Want Candy Candy,  
All The Boys Get Randy Randy  
Everybody Want A Chocolate

C'mon, A Choco Choco - Clap Clap  
A Choco Choco - Slap Slap  
Everybody Say A Chocolate  
A Choco Choco - Clap Clap  
A Choco Choco - Slap Slap  
Everybody Say A Chocolate

Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)

Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Un, Dos, Tres

Now Wave To The People On The Left Hand Side  
Now Wave To The People On The Right Hand Side  
Now Wave To The People With Your Pretty Backside  
Now We Do It All Again And We Feel Alright (Feel Alright...)

Un, Dos,  
Un, Dos, Tres

A Choco Choco - Clap Clap  
A Choco Choco - Slap Slap  
A Choco Choco - Clap Clap  
A Choco Choco - Slap Slap  
A Choco Choco - Clap Clap  
A Choco Choco - Slap Slap  
Everybody Say A Chocolate

Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)  
Chocolate (A Choco Choco)- Chocolate- Soul Control

The girls screamed at Hunny's cuteness

Nyu: Sweet!! Next is Haruhi!!

Haruhi walks up.

Haruhi: This is for my mother.

**I found myself today,  
Oh I found myself and ran away,  
something pulled me back,  
Voice of reason I forgot I had,  
All I know is your not here to say,  
What you always used to say,  
But it's written in the sky tonight**

CHORUS

So I won't give up,  
no I won't break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong  
even if it all goes wrong,  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,  
someone's watching over me

VERSE 2

Seen that ray of light,  
and it's shining on my destiny  
shining all the time  
and I won't be afraid  
to follow everywhere it"s taking me  
all I know is yesterday is gone  
and right now I belong  
to this moment, to my dreams

CHORUS

So I won't give up,  
no I wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong  
even if it all goes wrong  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
someone's watching over me

BRIDGE what does it mean

It doesn't matter what people say  
and it doesn't matter how long it takes  
believe in yourself and you'll fly, high,  
and it only matters how true you are  
be true to yourself and follow your heart

CHORUS  
So I won't give up,  
no I wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong  
even if it all goes wrong  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe...

That I won't give up,  
no I wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong  
even when it all goes wrong  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe....

that someone's watching over

someone's watching over

someone's watching over me

yeah yeah oh-OH..

Someone's watching over me.- Someone's Watching Over Me- By: Hillary Duff

The girls cried and clapped. Haruhi was crying herself as she left getting hugged by Hunny and Tamaki

Nyu: Lastly-

Lobelia

Lobelia

Lobelia

Hosts: Shit . . .

Lobelia Girls: WE'RE SINGING TOO!!

**This was never the way I planned **

**Not my intention.**

**I got so brave, drink in hand**

**Lost my discretion **

**It's not what I'm used to**

**Just wanna try you on **

**I'm curious, for you, **

**Caught my attention**

**I kissed a girl**

**And I liked it **

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

**I kissed a girl**

**Just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong**

**It felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

**I kissed a girl**

**And I liked it**

**(I liked it) **

**No, I don't even know your name**

**It doesn't matter**

**You're my experimental game**

**Just human nature**

**It's not what good girls do**

**Not how they should behave**

**My head gets so confused**

**Hard to obey**

**I kissed a girl**

**And I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

**I kissed a girl**

**Just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong**

**It felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

**I kissed a girl**

**And I liked it**

**(I liked it) **

**Us girls we are so magical**

**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable**

**Hard to resist, so touchable**

**Too good to deny it**

**Ain't no big deal it's innocent**

**I kissed a girl**

**And I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

**I kissed a girl**

**Just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong**

**It felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

**I kissed a girl**

**And I liked it**

**(I liked it)- **I Kissed A Girl By Katy Perry

The girls were creeped out.

Nyu: SECURITY!!

The bunnies and penguins escorted them out.

Nyu: Lastly is Renge!!

Renge happily walks up

Renge:

**Weak lookin' boy, you slow lookin' boy,  
Dirty white sock on your toe lookin' boy,  
You rat lookin' boy, will you marry me, splat lookin' boy,  
Whoopi Goldberg black lip lookin' boy,  
Midnight train Gladys Knight lookin boy,  
You poor lookin boy, Don Imus ol' nappy headed ho lookin' boy,  
Diggin in your booty then smell it lookin' boy,  
then rub it with the KY jelly lookin' boy,  
Getcha Riiiickkyy!! Morris Chestnut shot in ya back lookin' boy,  
Valtrex brand new gay lookin' boy,  
You in house L Cool J lookin' boy,  
Getchya No Mama! No Mama! Penny off good times big J.J. lookin' boy,**

(Hook) [X4]  
Point Em' Out

(Verse 2:)  
Oh L.L. I need love lookin' boy,  
Fake I.D. can't get in club lookin' boy,  
Remember me from school? Hell no you gets no love lookin' boy,  
Gangsta homo thug lookin' boy,  
Ring around yo tub lookin' boy,  
Oh it's the first of the month, Bone Thug lookin' boy,  
Got yo hand off the chain lookin' boy,  
This yo brain on drugs lookin' boy,  
Jang-A-lang, Jang-A-lang, Jang-A-lang, Bernie Mac lookin' boy,  
No eyelids can't blink lookin' boy,  
You are the weakest link lookin' boy,  
No Chris, no Chris, no! Raz B lookin' boy,

(Hook) [X4]  
Point Em' Out  
Get Em'

(Verse 3:)  
You better getchya weak lookin' boy,  
Geek lookin' boy, Pepe Le Pu you stink lookin' boy,  
You don't ever wash my feet lookin' boy,  
Bang, bang, bang, skeet, skeet, lookin' boy,  
Tight lookin' boy, I fight lookin' boy,  
Had to retaliate, Mike lookin' boy, you dike lookin' boy,  
Your momma so slow she can't cook Minute Rice lookin' Boy,  
Flop lookin' boy, Stop lookin' boy,  
Can't take off her top lookin' boy,  
Women be shoppin, women be shoppin, black Chris Rock lookin' boy,  
Case lookin' boy, Horse and carriage, Cam'ron and Mase lookin' boy,  
You ape lookin' boy, Can I help you? Yea put 2 on eight lookin' boy,

(Hook) [X4]  
Point Em' Out  
Get Em'

(Verse 4:)  
You'ze a broke lookin' boy, joke lookin' boy,  
Let me clear my throat lookin' boy,  
Spongebob on your shirt lookin' boy,  
I play in dirt lookin' boy,  
Balled up dirty K-Swiss lookin boy,  
Brown dookie stains in drawers lookin' boy,  
Scooby Dooby-Dooby-Doooo!!! Mike Vick lookin' boy,  
Why i wont lose no weight lookin' boy,  
Lookin' real ugly in the face lookin' boy,  
Jail lookin' boy, weave lookin' boy,  
Need to brush yo teeth lookin' boy,  
Boot lookin' boy, soup lookin' boy,  
Wearin' green Joggin suit lookin' boy,  
Say it again! Say it again! Ol' pinky lookin' boy,

(Hook) [X4]  
Point Em' Out  
Get Em'

(Verse 5:)  
Just letchya soul gllloooowww!! Curl lookin' boy,  
I know you wanna leave me, David Ruffin lookin' boy,

Anywhere you meet me goin' down lookin' boy,  
Hot Stylz and Young Joc lookin' boy,  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha tickle me Elmo lookin' boy,

You'ze a brawl lookin' boy,  
If I was a little bit tall lookin' boy,  
(Sniff, Sniff, Sniff, Sniff) now that's the smell of clean…ol' Pine-Sol lookin' boy,

This is the song that doesn't end, lamb chop lookin' boy,  
Bang-bang, bang-bang, bang-bang, ol' pops lookin' boy,

(Hook) [X8]  
Point Em' Out  
Get em'

(I look like I eat tuna casserole all day lookin' boy)- Lookin Boy By: Hot Stylz

Everyone claps.

Nyu: Review and Hunny will share some cake with you

Hunny: It's good!!


End file.
